


Sin importar cómo seas, siempre me agradarás

by Greed1940_UwU



Series: Naruto drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bugs & Insects, Conversations, Dogs, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Breve conversación entre Shino y Kiba.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Naruto drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201019
Kudos: 1





	Sin importar cómo seas, siempre me agradarás

—En definitiva, los perros son geniales, ¿no crees?

—No me agradan.

—Oh, vamos, cómo no te van a agradar, son geniales.

—No son lo mío.

—¿Yo te agrado?

—… Sí.

—¿Si fuera un perro te agradaría?

—Mientras seas tú, siempre me agradarás.

Kiba sonrió.

—Tú también me agradarías, incluso si fueras un asqueroso insecto.

—No son asquerosos.

Kiba empezó a reír. Y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Shino.


End file.
